


A dream, nothing else but a figment of one's imagination.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Dreams, Fluff, Hugging, Idle-Chatting, Kissing, M/M, Talking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing else but a dream, nothing else. He would never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written a story. Also, I need to stop writing Kankri fictions.

" It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream.. ", he mumbled to himself when he woke up, though he knew it and felt it. He laid there ashamed and out of breath also happy.  
>===>  
3 hours ago.

Karkat Vantas, was yet again irritated from all the shit he had to go through. Though the boy himself is irritated by almost everything known to man and troll. He decided to just go back into his respiteblock and rest for the entire day, of course being nocturnal he had to but this was a different case. Karkat didn't want to sleep, but through utter and total irritation all he could think of was rest so that's what he did. He descended into sleep and woke up in a different state, he roamed around and the world slowly appeared before him. A bench was there, trees, flower petals and the cold grass around him. He felt peace and he decided to sit down, feeling the cold dew of the grass against his skin he shivered but that didn't want to make him leave. Karkat rested his head by the grass looking up at the sky spacing out, a few minutes later from his peaceful rest he heard humming. Yes, humming, he didn't know where it came from though so he got up and looked around the area. He saw a tall red figure, he was probably just tall from perspective and he heard faintly call out his name, " Karkat! " he said, Karkat ignored the figure again and he called out his name again much louder though, " Karkat Vantas! ".

Karkat didn't move a muscle, being the stubborn asshole he is, but there were reasons on why he didn't. It was Kankri Vantas who was calling out his name, the same wimpy, red sweater wearing, chatsy motormouth of a Dancestor, that Kankri Vantas. He just stared over at him and groaned, Kankri approached him himself, then sitting down on the bench with him smiling, " Hey, Karkat, how have you been? We haven't talked in quite some time have we? You have a lot of things to catch up to! Might I add that I have literally missed you? So, where were we from last time? It was about the caste system in the Beforan times corr- ", " I'll stop you RIGHT there Kankri, I'm sorry but my head still hurts in dream and out of a dream, so can we just lessen the talking or could you.. just, not be here? ". Kankri stared in disbelief on what his Dancestor said then opening his mouth, he stopped and closed it preventing himself from saying something. He respected Karkat's boundaries and didn't want to have him agitated but he didn't know that being there was already driving him off his capacity. " I'm sorry, really I am. " he said, Karkat groaned again and placed a hand by the back of his messy head and looked at his Dancestor with a stern expression, " No, really, it's alright Kankri, I think, I should be sorry, " he said, " I mean, I did interrupt you while you were talking.. I don't think I should've done that either but UGH, I'm still irritated from all the fu- freaking shi- happenings going around. ". 

Karkat did the best he can not to swear in front of Kankri, the consequences and the risks are just too high remember one time somebody was caught swearing and Kankri was near. He stared in sheer horror and so did the other fellow in silence, watching him shoot out words from his pretentious protein-chute never stopping. He paused for a moment wondering if Kankri heard the "almost-swearing", crap. He didn't, " Oh, well if you want I'm here for you Karkat, and I'll comfort you in your time of need not unless you don't need that either, but still since you're here. I'll be here as well, and.. I guess, I just wanted to talk to somebody aside from Porrim or my companions, somebody special, somebody who is barely around and Karkat you're fitting for that. It would mean a lot for me if you stayed for at least a few hours and would allot time for me. " he said, Karkat stared in silence, he knew he was saying something sad and guilt-tripping and all that but, Jegus Christ, did he really have to say something that long to mean something so short? Karkat groaned again, " Ugh, fine Kankri I'll humor you and stay for a bit. I guess it's fine though, not staying with somebody that irrita- immatu- Oh, fu- fiddlesticks. Never mind, so I'm guessing there's a catch to this? I mean, I don't mean to offend you from my assumption but you USUALLY, approach people with a main topic in mind so spit it out Kankri, what are you going to lecture me about? "

The mirrored older version of him shook his head saying no, " Actually, I wasn't planning to lecture you at all and none taken. I just really wanted to talk to you? I'm not sure there is any catch to that, and perhaps we could get to know each other better. Even though we're basically the same version of one another, I still find you somebody interesting to talk and somebody who is kind and willing to spend some of his time with me. I actually feel rather honored, but I will get to that later Mr. Vantas, so might I ask how your night has been? ", Karkat couldn't really reply at all anymore, his energy had been taken away from him and he looked at Kankri and there was a different aura around that person. He looked.. Karkat wasn't even sure on how it was even possible but he was beautiful. Kankri was beautiful under the moonlight, and he just stared at him like that looking at his hair, sweater and his face. Karkat knew he could be like that if he gave two shits about his body, but no. Karkat was still staring and Kankri felt rather uncomfortable about that, slightly inching away from him. Wondering what happened he placed his hand in front of him blocking his peripheral vision from every side then waving the hand around, " Beforus and Alternia to Karkat Vantas, are you there? ". A few moments later Karkat shook his head snapping out of his trance, looking over at Kankri then giving a weak smile puffing out his cheeks, " You didn't have to do that you know ". Kankri chuckled, " Haha, I'm sorry I just got concerned ". He got concerned? Over him? Is that possible? Many questions were spinning around his head.

For a few seconds there was silence in the air and tension was rising, Kankri tugged on the collar of his sweater still having his eyes locked with Karkat's things were awkward, absolutely awkward. Karkat inched closer and Kankri inched closer as well, the two were smiling at each other and Karkat said, " Kankri.. Are you sure there was no different reason why you approached me? ", Kankri didn't know what he meant, and somewhat did. " ....No, not at all ". Kankri did like Karkat, but not in that *that* way. Though on the other end of the stick he did, and yet again Kankri felt happy that Karkat stayed there for him, he left his arms wide open for a hug not going for it instantly, without another word Karkat embraced him tightly, he was losing himself already. Kankri's eyes shot open, then smiled returning the embrace and smiled, " Kankri.. ", " Yes? ", " I have to tell you something, that I just can't say verbally ", Kankri looked back at Karkat and nodded, " And how do you want to express that? ", Karkat smiled, then pulling the collar of Kankri's sweater side ways nuzzling his face by the crook of his neck. Kankri looked away, slightly shivering his neck was quite sensitive and wondered why he would do that, " Kankri, I think.. I've done enough to show you how I've harbored my feelings for you and only you ". His face flushed a bright red before Karkat sat on his lap and rested his forehead by his nuzzling his nose with the other's. 

He expected Kankri to flip his shit but the entire thing itself felt different, he wasn't moving an inch but he returned it and smiled. He took it the wrong way and Karkat sighed again, moving his collar once again resting his mouth by the other's collarbone nipping on it and licking from time to time. And from time to time Kankri twitched and eventually moved away from his location, now he got the message and he didn't like it, and Karkat said something that struck him deep inside the core. " Kankri, why don't you just take the moment and realize how important you are to me?.. I mean, each time I look up at the stars and the sky I realize that the universe isn't just something that we roam around in, I realize the the universe is in us and we could do whatever we want with it. Kankri, we can barely spend time with one another.. but I want to share my universe with yours I want to share a life and eventually when I'm gone.. I'll be here with you and I'd be happy to have it that way, " he said with a solemn feeling, " Kankri, I don't know much about Science but I look at the stars and realize that's where I came from. Not from just a restarted life, I believe that all my atoms came from somewhere special somewhere I just can't explain. But when I look at you.. I stop asking for explanations ". 

He was blank, he couldn't say anything anymore. Karkat leaned closer rubbing his lips against his, cupping his cheeks. Kankri couldn't get away anymore his mind was still processing everything that Karkat said, and he snapped back into reality seeing his Dancestor rubbing his lips against his and he was surprised but he didn't go. He wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, the few things that boy could think changed his entire opinion and feeling against him and he was on board. Karkat, tilted his head the other way to deepen the kiss, and Kankri did the same thing as well, Karkat smiled into his lips and Kankri knew that if that made Karkat happy he would do it voluntarily. And the boy nipped on the other's lower lips begging for an entrance then parting it for him. He shot his tongue in wrapping around his, and his face growing brighter and brighter. Kankri pulled back, with his tongue still sticking out and the same thing went with Karkat with a long line of slightly red-tinted saliva still keeping each other's mouths binded together. 

He leaned closer again and kissed, playfully wrapping against each other's tongues cupping his cheeks. While the other slid his hand to his back and the other by his hair, the things that happened was something Kankri never expected but he was fine with that, he truly was. Eventually Karkat stopped and rested his head by Kankri's chest panting. "..Thank you Kankri " the boy said, he slowly fluttered his eyes closed, Kankri placed a hand by his head and back, " Good light, young Knight. And till night.. ".

..............

Then Karkat woke up.


	2. Dreams can return, you just can't expect it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat was hoping to come back but the world isn't a wish granting factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dysphoriampora, and everyone else who read it and thought if there would be a sequel. It's not that much but if I were to write a third one I'm going to redeem myself, also please continue to give a rating on it.

_A tear comes to mind, when I think of you_  
And remember the time when our friendship was new.  
A gentle smile centered on your face,  
And I knew that then was the time and place,  
To kiss you, I did and felt a tick back in my heart.  
I thought we'd be forever and never part,  
But now we have come to a fork in the road,  
Where we must no longer carry each other's load,  
Let the burden off our shoulders and not leave a scar,  
For the paths we are taking are very far apart.  
I will remember the time I saw you.  
And cherish forever the time we've spent.  
So now is the time where I say goodbye,  
Spend one last minute lost in your eyes.  
As much as I know that we can't stay,  
I hope our paths will cross again some other day. __

Karkat woke up, he didn't want to but he did. He didn't regret what he did but he still wished it didn't happen. Why? There would be a huge probability they would never come across each other again, but that didn't stop him. Karkat kept trying and trying to fall asleep but nothing happened. He clutched his fists then got up before punching the wall, " Owh! Fuck, Gogdamnit! " he exclaimed. Perhaps punching the wall wasn't a great idea at all. So he got up irritated, walking out of his respiteblock on the meteor to sit down by a chair again. Then being irritated by an asshole of a human, Dave Strider. " Yo, Kitkat, what's up with yesterday? You made a scene like a desperate housewife would. Like seriou- ", " Shut, the fuck, up, maybe if all of you weren't such pretentious fuck crumpets I wouldn't do that either! But no, all of you are simply being pricks who deserves a slap to the face! ", he had to let go of all that negative energy but on a Strider? Ugh, that wouldn't be a good idea, " Yo, Kar calm yo tits. ", " No, I will NOT calm my "tits"? Ugh, fuck it. ". Karkat didn't know what to say anymore but that was all he had to say and all he wanted to say. He didn't need this he didn't need any of this, losing the only person that never irritated him was hurtful enough now he has to deal with this? No, he is not going to do, no, no, no, no. Karkat stormed back into his respiteblock and checked his husktop. Karkat knew that, that only moment was probably the only frame in a movie in his life that he wished would last forever.

____

He waited for everyone to leave Trollian, and eventually they did and Karkat swallowed down whatever was left and he locked his door, he stared at his strained pants he couldn't look at anyone including Strider without looking at the red he was wearing then thinking of Kankri. Karkat pulled his pants down and saw the tent against his boxers, sweet Jegus this is bad, this is bad, THIS IS BAD, but he didn't know what to do with it now so he pulled down his boxers and sat down by the bed that he didn't need. Karkat stared at his length rampantly go around wanting to go into something and wrap around something, he had the perfect idea on what it wanted to go into. Or who it wanted to go into, he wanted to do it, but he just couldn't he couldn't do it even if he was flushed for him. Then he laid back, he felt like the room was just sinking below him and then there were just thoughts in his head that he couldn't fanthom into a constellation. Dave and all those ass factories were like arsenals that just reloaded insults every day and night, and he felt like there was a click there for the rest but he was the only outcast but he just had to believe that they were wrong. He cheered for the underdog, he cheered for himself, he knew he was no abandoned cause just sitting on the meteor creating more problems, he wasn't a fading echoing voice who was just there and he was no balancing act in life that has to do with pain. But it had to do more so with beauty, and the only kind of beauty that was there was Kankri himself. Then he sobbed, he sobbed because he knew that not everything he wanted could happen.

__He placed his hand right by his length, then leaving it cupped around it and it just violently moved around, he wanted it to stop but he couldn't and he started to do it? " Jegus.. why, why.. why?! ", he said. Nobody heard him but if they did they wouldn't give two shits either, he stroked it then a tingling feeling circulated through his legs. And he stroked it again, the strokes got faster as he bit his lip to a point where it started to bleed and as cherry red started dripping from his bulge getting the bed wet, but he would have to deal with that later. Karkat went faster and faster and he started to pump into his own hand how shameful, it was extremely sad to see how low he went but that was it, he just had to. Eventually he climaxed into his own hand with his peripheral vision starting to blur out and not noticing his nose bleeding until he placed a hand by it. Then he passed out, and eventually woke up where he previously was with Kankri, on a bench. _He was gone, _Karkat looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, then he shouted, " GOG, FUCKING, DAMNIT, WHY DO I HAVE TO MISS EVERYTHING? JEGUS CHRISTOPHER THIS ISN'T FAIR AT ALL! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT! FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT!!! ", then he took a deep breath then sighed. He felt a hand behind him, then he turned around. **It was Kankri. **and he looked quite irritated and he sat down next to Karkat, preparing to lecture him. Kankri took a deep breath, _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, _but he leaned in to kiss him on the lips and Karkat stared in surprise.__****___ _

______" Karkat, you didn't have the best entrance but I'm glad that you're back, thing is.. YOU'VE TRIGGERED ME TO AN UNSPEAKABLE LEVEL, I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD TALK IN THAT KIND OF TO- ", Karkat leaned in closer to rub his lips against his, falling onto the soft grass he didn't want to spend the next few hours staring in sheer horror on what Kankri could say so he decided to keep him quiet and did what he wanted to. Kankri blushed brightly such rash actions! But he did do it first so he closed his eyes, Karkat couldn't help but snicker, and stood back up and mumbled, " Sorry.. ", before laying down next to him and smiling, " You know, it's alright.. though next time you do that I'm going to have to lecture you about triggers, and this time a much longer version Karkat. " Kankri sheepishly said, " ...Yeah? Well, I'll trigger you.. ", Kankri tilted his head at Karkat then stared with a puzzled gesture, " Excuse me, what did you say? ". Oh shit, it's good that Kankri didn't hear that, " Nothing ", he said. Eventually the two got up and gave an exchange of exhales and sighs, before starting a conversation. " So uhm, Kankri, how have you been? ", it wasn't the best question but at least he answered, " Doing rather splendid myself, how about you? ". Karkat was still irritated and he some what let that get to him, " Well congratulations Kankri, I'm doing horrible today "._ _ _ _ _ _

______".. I'm sorry for asking then, is there anything you want to do? ", Karkat was still rather irritated, " Oh, what? Kiss? Sure Kankri SUUURE. ", " Karkat, I'm not liking your tone, if you're angry or not I don't think you should release it on somebody else ", Kankri gave Karkat an agitated look and he finally snapped out of his bitch-trance and stopped, " I..I'm sorry, ", Kankri nodded then leaving his arms wide open to say he was sorry. The boy immediately leaned closer to embrace the mirrored version of himself, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, Kankri remained idly still then wrapping his arms around him for a few seconds, then Karkat bit his neck, he nipped in and bit leaving gentle marks on his neck, Kankri moaned, then covering his mouth. Karkat heard him moan and he wanted to hear him do it again, he kept licking and biting and Kankri continued to moan into his mouth, Karkat couldn't handle it then gently shoved him to the ground and smiled with a stare Kankri couldn't resist, he couldn't do it. And he refused to do it he simply just looked away and Karkat pouted a bit, then resting on his chest after. Kankri placed a hand by his back and one by his hair, as Karkat purred from the back of his throat, and rested there._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat woke up to a surprise, he saw his pants back on with Kanaya, Rose, Terezi and Dave there. Jegus, he was screwed._ _ _ _ _ _

______...._ _ _ _ _ _

______The end._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please if you finished reading this please rate my story negative or positive it will really help!


End file.
